Tempted- Nico x Reader
by Geekid10
Summary: Oneshot- Nico loves you, but you want more.


Nico loved you. He made an effort to tell you so, but he often forgot to show it. It didn't really bother you that much. He did frequently give chaste kisses, and he would sometimes hold you close in his arms. However, he never went as far as you wanted him too. Although you would never tell anyone this you had never had any long and passionate kisses with him, and you desperately wanted to kiss his face off, but Nico always resisted.

One night you felt the need for one of these kisses, and approached Nico with the intent to do so. It was twilight when you saw Nico putting away his gear and you felt this overwhelming need. There was no one around and you thought it was the perfect opportunity. You marched up to him and didn't say a word. You immediately kissed him, and you first gave him a quick kiss then you kissed him again, but this time you eased into him showing your desire for a long-overdue make out session. Nico initially returned your kiss, but soon realized your intention, and broke off the kiss.

"I love you, (y/n), but let's save this for later."

After this statement he grabbed your hand escorted you to your cabin and left without another word. You sat on your bed that night frustrated and slightly horny. There were many other situations like this and it became irritating to you. "Why didn't he want to be more physical? It not like making out is a sin." You thought.

You eventually decided to confront Nico about it. You were alone in the Hades cabin with him. He was reading a book on the bed and you were leaning against the wall next to the bed. You gathered your courage and finally asked him.

"Nico, why don't you want to make out with me?"

Nico froze after you finished the question. He nervously replied, "Well... I... um..." He set down his book and took a deep breath then replied with less nervousness. "I just don't want it to go to far."

"So what?" You said bluntly. "Kids our age mess around all the time."

"I just don't want to do something we might regret."

You scoffed and moved so you were standing in front of him. And said,

"Look making out isn't having sex!"

Nico was surprised by your bluntness, but the surprise quickly subsided and gave way to anger. He stood up and said with his voice rising,

"You're so naive! Making out isn't having sex ,but it could definitely lead to it, and I don't want to do something we might regret!"

You took a step towards him and yelled back.

"What? Like we can't resist!? We're not animals!" You were getting more annoyed and frustrated then you thought you would. You could tell Nico was extremely mad, but you held your ground.

Nico let out a frustrated growl and shouted at you,

"Fine, then let's test your theory!"

He pulled you towards him violently, and kissed you. It was a unlike any other kiss you had gotten from him. All his other kisses were quick and rather emotionless, but this one was passionate and angry. You tried to resist it, but you just simply couldn't. You had wanted this for a such a long time.

He attacked your lips, and began probing your mouth with his tongue. You immediately gave your consent and let out a satisfied moan. He moved his hands up your body, and tangled his hands into your hair. You pulled yourself as close to him as possible because you wanted to feel his every beautiful movement. Whatever wall was holding him back had been completely smashed down. You felt him lose a little bit of his control as he slightly grinded into you. You shuddered and almost lost your balance but grabbed onto Nico's jacket for support. You fell on top of him anyway and he fell onto the bed.

You were now sitting on top of him. You let out a small chuckle because this position gave you the upper hand. You forced your tongue into his mouth battled with him for dominance and ultimately won. You explored his mouth with immense pleasure. You and Nico both let out quiet moans. You had completely forgotten the argument from earlier; you were both too caught up in each other to remember anything. All you could focus on was him. His taste. His touch. His passion. You felt the tension fade and give way to the passion that had been previously locked in your relationship.

Nico shifted and artfully, without breaking the kiss, flipped you over onto the bed. He was now straddling you. He continued to kiss you until you were dizzy. He then did something you didn't expect. He broke off the kiss. You whimpered at first then Nico shifted his mouth down to your neck and began to suck with a wild desperation. You could do nothing but submit to his sweet seduction. You suddenly realized what was happening. It was exactly what Nico was talking about.

"Nico..." You intended to say it as a sign for him to stop, but it came out more like a sign for him to keep going. So, he merely kept going. He kissed and nipped wherever he could from your jaw to your collar bone. You tried again to regain your rational, but failed and just closed your eyes and sighed. He grinded into you again this time with more force and you felt the stretch in his jeans. You moaned loudly, and felt Nico smirk against your skin.

He suddenly stopped, sat up, and he got off you. Surprised by the sudden loss of contact, you furrowed your eyebrows. You sat up, and faced Nico.

"See what I mean." He said. You just sat there dumbfounded. Nico was right. If he hadn't stopped when he had, you probably would have let him have his way with you.

"I...well..um.." You stammered.

He shrugged, "I told you so." He was right, but he didn't have to rub it in your face. You started to become angry.

"Fine then, rub it in. But don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." You then stood and marched out of the Hades cabin, slammed the door and stomped back to your cabin in frustration. From then on you vowed to make sure that Nico knew what exactly he was missing.

A/N

 _Hey peeps! This is my first ever fanfiction and I want to know how you like it! Please review! Any constructive criticism is appreciated! And do you think I should write more stuff? What should I write?_

 _Thanks!_


End file.
